Love Lead Me To Thy Source
by KoUgAsLoStLoVeR
Summary: Kagome wakes one morning to a wonderful horror. She fears the answer to all important question... "Am I pregnant with InuYasha's child" The drama unfolds when the answer is found and her mother does what Kagome dreads.
1. Running Away

Kagome awoke to the early morning sunlight beaming in her face. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the rays. Her mind was slightly clouded as she tried to remember the incidents of the night past. As Kagome thought, she could feel wonderful warmth on her back. She turned her head to find a hanyou, his arm wrapped around her abdomen, pressing her to him.

Suddenly, the memories of last night flooded Kagome's mind. Her face twisted into a horrified grimace. She tried to writhe free of InuYasha's grasp, but it only made him hold tighter. "My mother is going to kill me!" Kagome shrieked under her breath.

Once more, Kagome attempted to free herself from InuYasha's death grip. She had to get away… Just for a few days. She had to think this over. How could she have let this happen? Kagome searched the small clearing for her clothing. She dressed quickly; keeping watch for any person or demon that might find them there. Luckily, they hadn't wandered too far from the village. Kagome crept into the hut where she found everyone else to be sleeping. Quietly, she grabbed her bag and left a quick note.

"Please do not worry about me. I have returned to my time for a few days. I'll see you when I can."

The note, which she placed just on the inside of the door, sounded more cheery than she felt. Her head spun as she stalked towards her way home. "Maybe she'll understand?" Kagome thought dully. Yeah, right. The chance of that happening was slim to none. But then… There was the possibility that despite what had happened last night, she had nothing to worry about. Perhaps, it would be okay and she could forget this ever occurred.

Her mind reassured by the thought, Kagome dived into the Bone Eater's Well. She was ready to answer the question. Was she pregnant or not?

InuYasha stretched beneath the afternoon rays. As he scratched the back of his head, his ears twitched in annoyance. It seemed something was missing. A sudden cool breeze sent a chill down his spine. His eyes pricked open as he realized what, or whom, was missing. "Kagome!" He staggered to his feet, breathing in deeply to pick up any suspicious scents.

But only the faint scent of Kagome loomed in the calm air. Nearly forgetting to redress himself, InuYasha followed the lilac scent to the village that seemed like home. The intoxicating aroma led the hanyou to a particular hut, a hut that belonged to a particular younger sister of a dead priestess that once held InuYasha's heart. InuYasha made a casual entry but was instantly disappointed at the absence of Kagome.

"So, he finally decides to show himself," a smooth voice chuckles through sips of herbal tea. "He must have had one busy night to have been gone so long."

"Shut it, Miroku," InuYasha scowls. But he can't help but feel blood rush to his cheeks. Miroku must have took notice of the redness, for he continued on…

"I wonder where Kagome has gotten to? InuYasha? You were the last to see her, were you not?

"I said can it, Monk!" InuYasha took a seat opposite Miroku, but his death glare continued. To the stare, though, Miroku ignored and continued sipping his tea.

"InuYasha," Sango piped up before tension became too tight, "Kagome has gone back to her time. She left this note." The demon slayer handed over the note and continued on, "Kagome will be back in a few days. So there's no need to fuss."

_I'll wait a two or three days,_ InuYasha decided. _But if Kagome doesn't come back soon, I'm going after her._


	2. The Answer Revealed

Katie (me): I neglected to mention this is in the previous chapter… But I don't own InuYasha or anything related to the wonderful series. Now that that is over, here is the next chapter.  
Jessi-Sama: Wait, you've got another chapter already?  
Katie: Yeah... What's so amazing about that?  
Jessi-Sama: Nothing... Usually you take about a week or two to get around to even thinking about it.  
Katie: Two reasons for that: other stories and too much homework. Now I'm in lack of the two.  
Jessi-Sama: coughlazycough  
Katie: ... hangs head down Enjoy...

A silent tear fell to the floor as Kagome looked up. She stared at the girl in the mirror, who gave her a reassuring smile. "It will be okay," she seemed to say. "Everything will be okay." Kagome wiped the hot tears from her eyes then tossed the test into the trash bin. Before she stepped out from the bathroom, Kagome looked once more to her reflection. "You'll be okay."

Kagome stepped into the living room to find her mother sitting on the couch and her brother on the floor. Apparently, Souta had forced her to watch Dragon Ball Z with him. "Souta, can I talk with mom?"

"Sure Sis."

When Souta neglected to move, Kagome prodded him, "Alone?" When he began to argue that his favorite show was on, Kagome gave him a look that sent him quickly away. With Souta gone, Kagome took a seat beside her mother. "Mom? I have something that I need to tell you…"

"What is it, hon.?"

Kagome's voice tightened as she spoke the words she hoped wouldn't come, "I'm pregnant."

Though Kagome had only been gone less than a day, InuYasha had quickly grown impatient. The memories of the night past had set into place. Needless to say, his mind was a buzz with thoughts. The most prominent was that she left because of him. The next thought was that she might be mad at him.

"But she never said no…"

Perhaps not… But there had been sake involved earlier in the evening. Maybe they both had too much alcohol and it led to something? _No…I only had three and Kagome only had two._ InuYasha tossed the thoughts about in his head. All the while, he sat staring at the link between his world and Kagome's.

Ms. Higurashi's eyes grew wide at the words. "You're what?!"

Kagome cringed beneath the gaze her mom sent her. "I'm pregnant… With InuYasha's child."

"I knew that InuYasha couldn't be trusted from the moment I saw him. But I never thought he would get my only daughter pregnant! What did he do? Did he force you, or get you drunk? Did he…"

"Mom stop, please." Kagome looked down at the floor. Her mom's reaction had been terribly worse than she thought. By now Ms. Higurashi was pacing about the living room. Her feet pounding so hard on the wooden boards that it was beginning to give Kagome a headache. "InuYasha did nothing I did not wish him to do." Kagome say the feet stop cold. "It was consensual."

_Not only can't I trust the man who swore to protect Kagome, I can't trust my own daughter. _Ms. Higurashi's mind raced. She needed to sit a moment and figure out something. "Kagome, go to your room. And don't come out until I say. Tell Souta the same."

Kagome wanted to object, but something in the look in her mother's eyes told her otherwise. Kagome gave a polite nod and walked quietly up the stairs. She delivered the message to Souta then went to her own room. The door shut, Kagome lay on her bed as tears flooded her eyes.

The growl of his stomach alerted InuYasha of his urgent hunger. With his mind clouded by so many thoughts, InuYasha hadn't eaten all day. But even as the sun set into darkness, the hanyou wished not to move. He wanted to be the first to greet her. He had another reason as well… He had meant what he said last night and he wanted to make sure Kagome understood that.

The moon climbs into the sky. Though he knew Kagome wouldn't return now that it was dark, InuYasha still didn't budge. "Please come back Kagome."

Katie: Yep, there it is... Another chapter.  
Jessi-Sama: Sure is...  
Katie: ...Thank you for the reassurance.  
Jessi-Sama: You're welcome very much.  
Katie: ...sigh Please review peoples.  
Jessi-Sama: sings Foamy's Squirrely Songs


	3. No Return

Jessi-Sama: Yeah... Um... Katie can't open the story at this current point in time due to... Uh... a sickness! Yeah... So, here I am...  
**random beating sounds**  
Jessi-Sama: Um... Ignore that... ' Anyway, here this is. Chapter three!

Kagome lay staring at her wall, the covers curled tightly about her. The tears had ceased, but thoughts continued to race through her tired mind.

Her eyes widened as one thought entered her head. What will InuYasha do once she tells him? Kagome squirmed uncomfortably as she saw the scene unfurl in her head.

"InuYasha… I, I'm pregnant with your child."

His face would probably twist into a grimace of horror and hatred. Then he'd yell out, "Stupid wench! This is all your fault!"

Then InuYasha would bound off into his forest, leaving Kagome to care for their child… Alone.

"No!" Kagome shrieked as fresh tears seeped onto her pillow. "InuYasha wouldn't ever do that to me!" Kagome dug her face into her tear soaked pillow, tugging the sheets closer to her. "He loves me!"

"Go to sleep sis," Souta called with a yawn, unaware of the turmoil that lay in his home.

"Thank you Mrs. Watoku." Ms. Higurashi placed the phone back on its hook. With an upset sigh, she took a sip of tea. She placed the cup upon the kitchen table and waddled into the living room. Ms. Higurashi slumped onto the sofa, rubbing her temples softly. She gazed up the stairs at her daughter's bedroom door. "I'm sorry Kagome," she sighed again. "But I must do for you what I think is best. I hope you will understand."

Another morning came, but today the sun did not shine. Rain poured from the deep gray skies. "InuYasha! Please come with us back to Kaede's!"

InuYasha looked behind himself. He could just make out the forms of Sango and Miroku through the steady down pour. "No, I want to be by myself for a while," he huffed, and then averted his gaze back onto the well.

"Then at least take this umbrella that Kagome left." When InuYasha took no action to follow Sango's command, Miroku added, "Do you think Kagome would want you sick when she comes back?"

Sighing, InuYasha stretched out his arm, and Sango tossed an umbrella to him. Fidgeting with it a moment, then jumping when it finally opened, InuYasha propped it over himself and continued watching the portal between the two worlds.

Kagome half-watched as lightened played outside her window. She sat with her elbows propped on the sill, her chin resting on her hands. Her face, so close to the cool glass that each time she breathed out, a mist over took the glass, turning it opaque for a moment.

"Kagome! Please come here for a moment!"

Startled, Kagome looked quickly back at her door. She sighed, nervous with what her mother might say. "Come on, Kagome. Everything will be fine." Kagome nodded and staggered out of her room and down the stairs. She found her mom sitting at her usual place at the kitchen table. The look her mother shot her sent a chill down Kagome's spine. She sat across from her, her leg twitching up and down.

"Kagome, I've thought about this for quite some time now. And I think I know exactly what to do about your situation." Ms. Higurashi spoke calmly, intently, staring her daughter straight into the eyes. "You are no longer aloud to go back to the Feudal Era."

"What!" Kagome jumped up, slapping her fists on the tabletop. "Mom! You can't do that!"

"Yes, Kagome. I can. But I'm only doing this because it's for your own good. I am sure you'll come to understand my decision in time."

"Ms. Higurashi reached across the table and tenderly touched her daughter's hand. Kagome shivered under her mother's gaze and drew her hand back. "I know what's good for me," Kagome spat in a hoarse whisper. Her eyes once more clouded over with tears. "I need…"

"Kagome, you're barely eighteen. You don't know what you need. Now, go think about what I said. I'll bring you some lunch. Kagome gave her mother a shallow bow, then left the room.

A glimmer caught Kagome's eye as she entered her bedroom. "Maybe I can't go back to the Feudal Era…" She rushed over to her desk and grabbed the small jar containing the precious Shikon Jewels. "But nothing will stop InuYasha from coming here."

Me: **heavy breathing** I'm finally free! But the chapter is over...  
Jessi-Sama: So... How are you feeling? .  
Me: glares Wonderfully awful. Thank you Jessica.  
Jessi-Sama: Please read and review!  
Me: That's mine line! Damn you Jessi-Sama!


End file.
